IG-100 MagnaGuard
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = IG-100 MagnaGuard | klasse = Klasse 4 | ontwerp = | fabrikant = Holowan Mechanicals | hoogte = 1,95 meter 123 kilogram | uitrusting = | taken = Vechten | prijs = | affiliatie= CIS InterGalactic Banking Clan Grievous | units = | era = }} IG-100 MagnaGuards waren gespecialiseerde Battle Droids die als de lijfwachten en assistenten van General Grievous fungeerden tijdens de Clone Wars. Bouw & Uitzicht De IG-100 MagnaGuards werden gemodelleerd naar het concept van de Izvoshra elitesoldaten van op Kalee. De IG-100 was een uitgebouwde versie van de IG Lancer Combat Droid. Toen Grievous als een cyborg tot leven werd gewekt, vroeg hij aan Dooku eveneens een soort elitecorps van soldaten om hem bij te staan. Dooku contacteerde de InterGalactic Banking Clan die Holowan Mechanicals opdracht gaf om aan een nieuw model Battle Droid te werken. De prototype Self-Motivating Heuristically Programmed Combat Droid of IG-100 MagnaGuard was het resultaat. De Droid leende wat elementen van de IG Lancer Combat Droid waardoor de IG benaming bleef voortbestaan. De IG-100 was een grote droid van bijna twee meter groot gehuld in een pantser van Duranium. Het had een mensachtig uiterlijk met twee rode Photoreceptors in hun hoofd en een extra grote op hun buik. De Droids waren niet echt een juweel voor het oog want hun afwerking was redelijk spartaans te noemen. Het hoofd van de IG-100 werd gemodelleerd naar een Krath War Droid uit lang vervlogen tijden. Taken thumb|left|250px|IG-100 op Utapau Toen Grievous zijn nieuwe lijfwachten te zien kreeg, wiste hij al hun gevechtsprogramma’s. Grievous besefte dat deze Droids de Izvoshra niet konden vervangen maar probeerde het beste ervan te maken. Grievous trainde vervolgens alle IG-100 MagnaGuards zelf tot genadeloze vechtmachines zodat ze zelf konden leren van hun fouten. Grievous liet sommige exemplaren experts worden in handgevechten, anderen experts worden in afstandswapens en nog andere IG-100 werden gespecialiseerd in het plaatsen van explosieven. IG-100 kwamen in verschillende kleuren gaande van zwart, blauw, bruinachtig en grijs. Dit hielp om de verschillende Droids te herkennen. Wanneer de IG-100 Guards klaar waren, ruste Grievous hen uit met een traditionele mantel zoals de Izvoshra op Kalee droegen met Mumuu markeringen zoals op het masker van Grievous. De IG-100 MagnaGuards bewaakten ook Grievous' Castle op Vassek. De IG-100 die gespecialiseerd waren in handgevechten waren meesters in het hanteren van een Electrostaffs. Deze wapens waren gebouwd uit het Phrik metaal dat tegen Lightsabers bestand was. Veel IG-100 MagnaGuards vochten in duo en slaagden om hun stijl aan te passen aan die van hun tegenstanders. De IG-100 was zo gebouwd dat het nooit stopte met duelleren. Zelfs wanneer de Droid een arm of zelfs het hoofd verloor, bleef het gewoon voort vechten. De IG-100 MagnaGuards waren zo berucht dat zelfs Jedi er de meeste moeite mee hadden om hen af te houden. Menig Jedi stierf door toedoen van deze Droids en wanneer ze hen toch hadden afgeschud waren de Jedi meestal te uitgeput om tegen Grievous nog een rol van betekenis te kunnen spelen. Grievous weigerde om beschadigde modellen op te lappen. Als echte oorlogsveteranen droegen beschadigde IG-100 de tekenen van de strijd en schade. Niet alle IG-100 MagnaGuards opereerden in de nabijheid van Grievous. Geschiedenis thumb|250px|IG-100 MagnaGuards op Coruscant Holowan Mechanicals verfijnde het ontwerp van de IG Lancer Combat Droid in opdracht van de IBC. Hun eerste resultaat waren de IG-100 MagnaGuards voor Grievous. Toen Grievous de eerste MagnaGuards zag, hakte hij meteen IG-138 en IG-109 in stukken in elkaar. Na hun training verschenen IG-100 MagnaGuards voor het eerst tijdens de Battle of Parein II 4 waar ze Jedi Master Sannen vermoordden. Al snel bouwden ze een reputatie op die die van de Droideka evenaarde of zelfs oversteeg. In de Battle of Boz Pity konden twee IG-100 Mace Windu afleiden zodat Grievous kon ontsnappen. Eén van de IG-100 doodde bijna Asajj Ventress nadat haar rol in de CIS was uitgespeeld. Tijdens de Battle of Coruscant speelden de IG-100 MagnaGuards een belangrijke rol. Terwijl Grievous zich een weg baande naar Palpatine hielden de Guards de Jedi lijfwachten Shaak Ti, Roron Corobb en Foul Moudama bezig. Later bewaakten IG-100 MagnaGuards Grievous op de brug van de Invisible Hand. IG-101 en IG-102 hielden Anakin Skywalker en Obi-Wan Kenobi tegen terwijl Grievous zijn ontsnapping plande. Toen de Invisible Hand crashte op Coruscant werd een groot deel van de IG-100 MagnaGuards vernietigd. thumb|250px|IG-101 vs Obi-Wan Kenobi Later kwam Obi-Wan Kenobi nog meer MagnaGuards tegen op Utapau waar hij Grievous confronteerde. Om niet te veel tijd te verliezen, liet Kenobi een gigantisch stuk in de hangar op de IG-100 vallen met de Force zodat deze meteen buitenspel werden gezet. Na de Clone Wars bleven sporadisch IG-100 MagnaGuards opduiken. IG-153 en IG-185 werden de lijfwachten van Grand Moff Far-Atesee en IG-72 gebruikte ook twee MagnaGuards. Achter de Schermen *De IG-100 MagnaGuard was eigenlijk een ontwerp voor Grievous. *In de Revenge of the Sith game werden de stemmen van de MagnaGuards ingesproken door Jarion Monroe. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars: Clone Wars *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Film) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Duel of the Droids **Lair of Grievous **Grievous Intrigue **Shadow Warrior **Crisis on Naboo **Massacre **Brothers Bron *IG-100 in de Databank *Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary *The New Essential Guide to Droids *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *Unknown Soldier: The Story of General Grievous *The Story of General Grievous: Lord of War *Star Wars: Head-To-Head category:Battle Droids category:Holowan Mechanicals category:Confederate Army